Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to accessories for firearms and, more particularly, to a firearm cleaning system with a container for waste collection and universal barrel fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most important part of firearm maintenance is properly cleaning the barrel of the gun. When a bullet is fired through a barrel""s bore, many small particles such as gunpowder residue or bullet shavings are deposited throughout the bore. With each successive bullet firing, these fouling particles are essentially xe2x80x9cironedxe2x80x9d into the bore. This typically results in reducing the accuracy of rifles and pistols. The only way to maintain firearm accuracy and increase the life of the barrel is to remove these particles by frequently cleaning the bore.
A rifle gun bore is typically cleaned with a cleaning rod, brush and patches or by a cable that pulls a bristled swab through the bore. To clean a rifled bore, one must first remove the bolt from the action to gain access to both ends of the bore. A solvent soaked patch is then pushed through the bore with a cleaning rod equipped with a jag tip. A brush tip on the cleaning rod is then used to remove the stubborn particles. The wire bristles are particularly effective at reaching the tight spaces between the lands and the grooves, which make up the rifling. If the bullet being fired is manufactured with a copper jacket, copper particles are being deposited into the bore. A copper fouled bore must soak in a copper solvent long enough for the solvent to react with the copper particles in the gun barrel. It is important to follow the directions when using a copper solvent. Once the particles and residue have been loosened from the bore walls, fresh cleaning patches are pushed through the bore. The soft cleaning patch acts as a squeegee to push the chemicals and fouling out of the bore. Fresh patches of the appropriate size are continuously pushed through the bore one at a time until they come out clean. With each pass of the cleaning rod, the solvent, debris and patches spill out of the muzzle. This debris and solvent can soil clothing, carpet, walls and other surrounding surfaces as well as deposit a mound of trash to clean up at the end of the process. The brush produces a very widespread splattering effect upon exiting the bore. In addition to the physical litter, the chemicals and associated fumes used in the process can be hazardous to inhale or through contact with the skin.
The rifle barrel""s crown is located at the muzzle end of a rifle barrel. It is the finished edge of the lands and grooves that release the projectile. If the bore is cleaned from the muzzle end, the cleaning rod can act as a file on the crown as it slides over the edges. The effects of this cleaning method can ultimately damage the bore""s crown and destroy the rifle""s accuracy. Therefore, the cleaning rod should always be driven from the breech end of the rifle barrel in the same direction that the bullet travels.
Many shotgun barrels can be removed from their actions. This is the best way to clean this type of barrel. Separation of the barrel from the action will eliminate the possibility of contaminating the action, or firing mechanism. Removing all traces of fouling from inside the shotgun barrel can reduce the possibility of corrosion and guarantee a long life for the barrel. Each time the shotgun is fired, it leaves many small particles inside the bore. These particles must be removed with a solvent that is formulated to remove the shot particles and gunpowder fouling. Scrubbing the barrel with a bore brush is a good way to remove the fouling. This process results in a very soiled area around the barrel due to the splattering effect of the large brush upon exiting the bore. Patches are also pushed to clean out the final traces of fouling, which spill out of the bore of the firearm barrel.
There is limited prior art to suggest ways to deal with the problems associated with cleaning firearms using the standard tools. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,550 prior art depicts a device that attaches to the muzzle of some barrels. This device is designed to keep the cleaning rod from exiting the barrel out of control. It offers no protection from the chemicals and debris that is generated during the firearm cleaning process.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,975 suggests an accessory to guide the cleaning rod and another accessory to collect the debris generated during firearm cleaning. The debris collection feature requires an empty soda bottle be supplied in order to become operational. Thus, the device arrives as an incomplete unit. In addition, the soda bottle required for the device has a small diameter opening. This design limits the size of gun bore to which the prior art device can be attached. Rubber fingers are positioned in a circular position to grab the barrel, however they provide very little stability and poor alignment on the barrel. Prior art of the device also depicts a square cut out which allows for a small front sight blade on the barrel. This design limits the type of barrel that can be attached to the accessory.
Both of the previously mentioned prior art accessories are only useful when cleaning certain types of firearms from the breech. They cannot be used on firearm being cleaned from the muzzle end or breach end, or used on both ends of a gun barrel at the same time. These prior art patents can only be used on firearms with a very limited diameter of gun barrel and with only a small front blade sight. These prior art patent accessories cannot accommodate gun barrels of largely varying diameters with any type of sight system. In the case of the first prior art, part of the system requires the user to supply a used, screw on type pop bottle to render the device useful.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a universal firearm cleaning system that comes complete as a functioning unit, ready to be used, without the need to acquire additional components.
It is another object of the invention to provide a universal firearm cleaning system that may be used on firearms with any diameter barrel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fastener for the universal firearm cleaning system or other accessory that is quickly and easily removed from the barrel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a universal firearm cleaning system that can be installed on a barrel of a gun without interference from sighting system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a universal firearm cleaning system that may be attached to the gun barrel at the breech end or the muzzle end.
It is another object of the invention to provide a universal firearm cleaning system with the ability to be used as a shield only, with the end cap of the universal firearm cleaning system removed to allow access to the bore.
The universal firearm cleaning system can be installed on virtually any type of gun barrel. It catches all cleaning patches, debris and splatter spilling out of a gun barrel during the firearm cleaning process. The preferred embodiment comprises a fastener for securing the firearm cleaning system to the barrel of a gun with a waste container for the collection of solvent and debris. The waste container has at least one removable end cap. The waste container further includes a second end cap that forms an opening for receiving a gun barrel when the fastener is secured to the barrel. The fastener includes a first and second tong with protruding tabs, in opposing adjacent positions that rotate about a rod through the tabs, acting as an axis and securing the fastener to support piece. A spring is positioned to rest against the first and second tong so as to exert a pressure to resist movement of the tongs from the adjacent or closed position. This spring pressure secures the fastener to the gun barrel when the gun barrel is situated between the tongs. By pinching the two tong handles together with the thumb and forefinger, the tongs can be easily opened. The portion of the tong that comes into contact with the gun barrel preferably has a pad to protect the gun barrel or tube from any damage. Once the cleaning procedure is complete, the universal firearm cleaning system can be quickly removed from the firearm. The waste container can then be opened to properly dispose of the debris.